Datacenters are large clusters of components (e.g., hardware and/or software resources) that are connected to perform operations using massive amounts of data. Storing and retrieving metrics received from these components is a complex task. In addition, as the amount of data grows and the amount of data sources grows system performance and efficiency becomes paramount, particularly when indexing or retrieving particular history files. One traditional method is to rely on a defined set of record types to identify the source of and/or contents of the metrics. Currently, a control file or the mainframe storage management (e.g., Source Control Data Set (SCDS)) manages record types during a dump process in a dump index with a 256-bit (32-byte) array. The individual bits are turned on as record types are found during the dump process. The bits of the array are stored in an index entry of the control file. The index entry is then associated with the dumped history file which enables metrics corresponding to a particular record to be searchable based on a record type.
Recent modifications to the operating systems of data centers have changed the possible record type addressing such that it is orders of magnitudes larger than in previous systems. As a result, the traditional bit array tracking system, if implemented with the new addressing system, creates an array that is impracticable to create or use. As usage of large systems and infrastructures increases the amount of data to be stored, it is advantageous to employ methods and systems that allow for the efficient storage and retrieval of data. Even more, enhanced methods and systems are needed to increase the flexibility of onboarding new components to the datacenter without taking the time and expense currently required to re-design the database(s). Attempts have been made to provide a technological solution to overcome these deficiencies, but conventional technology has generally failed to provide an adequate solution. As such, the present disclosure is meant to address the deficiencies of the prior technology.